


Day Twenty-Six: Jewelry

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: The ring had been passed down, from hand to hand to hand as the expectations which came with it.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Six: Jewelry

The ring had been passed down, from hand to hand to hand as the expectations which came with it.

Study normal subjects.

Find a normal job.

Fall in love normally.

Get married normally.

Have a normal family and a normal life,

But being normal had nothing to do with the former Lady Voidchaser or her life. Normal was ridgid, it was forced, it was boring, but most of all normal was suffocating the heiress from the day she was born.

Abnormal was her love of fantasy books, an obsession with the stories she would tell her future daughters.

Abnormal was her refusal of her home and title, her life her own at long last.

Abnormal was literally stumbling upon her future husband and running away to marry him when she was already engaged;

And abnormal was also having to defend your new family from your sibling’s constant barrage. The refusal of your marriage, having to break ties with kin simply because they could not let you live your own life.

“You carry with you a history, even once it has been rejected. We work towards solving the problems of the past, breaking cycles, and creating new healthier ones. I want my children to carry a part of these rings. I want none to associate these jewels with crowns. I want none to think themselves above anyone else simply because of blood.” The woman mulled over the question once more, flinging herself back on the couch. “Is there a better, more clear way to say don’t be an asshole to people simply because your family is rich?”

“I think it needs a lot of explaining, given the general state of things.”

The woman huffed, and went back to thinking about how to explain the notion of ‘just be kind to people damnit’ once again.


End file.
